You Deserve Better
by Neacy23
Summary: Totally and completely naley AU oneshot. PLEASE read and REPLY!


**You Deserve Better**

**Summary:** Totally and completely naley AU oneshot. Haley James has been with Lucas Scott for 3 yeas since the summer before their freshman year, but has strong feeling for her best friend Lucas's brother Nathan. Lucas is cocky, arrogant, and an even bigger jerk then Nathan was at the beginning of season one. What will happen?

**Authors note:** This is my first ever oneshot so please be honest and tell me what you think so if it is horrible I will know what to improve on or whether or not to stay away from writing oneshots all together lmao.

"Okay so I think you have it now Nate" Haley said closing her calculus book in the tutor center.

"Thanks Hales, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to play basketball" Nathan chuckled.

"No problem, that's what best friend do" Haley laughed.

"So what you doing tonight" Nathan asked putting his book back in his bag?

"I don't know I guess it depends what party Luke is going to" Haley said her smile faltering at the thought of her boyfriend.

"When are you gonna realize that he doesn't treat you right" Nathan asked her sweetly?

Haley's response to his question was to look down at the table and play with her pencil. "Fine, I'll see you later Haley" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, so what do you say to me, you, and the locker room" Lucas smirked backing the blonde cheerleader Peyton Sawyer against her locker.

"I'd say name a time" she said giggling as Lucas began to kiss her neck.

"Jerk" Haley said walking past.

"Hales, come here" he said jogging away from Peyton towards the doors Haley was walking to. 

"Hey" he said as he caught up to her crashing his mouth into hers and shoving his tongue in her mouth.

"Ewe Gross, next time why don't you just spit in my mouth it'd be sexier" she said pushing him back and walking away.

Lucas thought about going after her but decided that he would rather go have some fun with Peyton in the locker room, after all he could talk to Haley later tonight at the party.

"Haley, Luke is here" Lydia James hollered up the stairs to her daughter.

"I know mom" Haley said coming down the stairs.

"Don't forget to be back at a reasonable hour, your dad will be here at 6 tomorrow morning to get you for the weekend" Lydia said walking out the door without even a goodbye.

"I don't even get why I have to go he seems perfectly content with his new family…without me" she mumbled before walking out the door with Lucas.

"We okay now" Lucas asked sarcastically turning on his car?

"Nope" she said simply fastening her seat belt as they left for a party at the Scott's mansion.

"God" Haley said walking over to get a drink as some random cheerleader was practically having sex with Lucas in a chair in the living room.

"Wanna get out of here so we don't have to deal with him" Nathan asked coming up next to her?

"Sure...why not" she said finishing the rest of her drink.

"Why do you stay with him Hales" Nathan asked her as he shut his bedroom door.

"Cause, for some reason I'm still trying to hold on to the Lucas that was my best friend all the way from pre k till a year ago when he changed…I remember the Luke that helped you teach me how to make a jump shot when we were in seventh grade or who threatened to beat up that kid in second grade for telling me I had cooties" Haley told him with a small smile.

"He's not the same person anymore though and I doubt he ever will be again, you don't deserve how he treats you. You deserve someone who will tell you how beautiful you are, cause you are Hales, or someone who will call you at any time just to tell you he loves you, someone better then my $$ of a brother" Nathan told her stroking her hair softly.

"You know, no matter how hard my life feels or how bad it gets…with my mom, my dad, or even Lucas…when I'm with you I know everything's going to be okay" Haley told him leaning in closer to him.

Nathan bent down and captured her lips with his, her arms wrapped around his neck holding him as close to her as possible not wanting their lips to part. "What in the fk" Lucas screamed walking into the bedroom!

"Luke I..." Nathan started but Lucas stopped him "You cheating whore…my brother…come on even you could do better then him" Lucas said and began pushing her around.

"Lucas stop…I'm telling you that's enough" Nathan said trying to get in between Lucas and Haley, but before he could help her Lucas punched him so hard in the jaw that he fell to the ground as Lucas dragged her out to his car.

"Here" he said pulling up to her house, putting the car into park, and leaning in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"You can't just tell me what to do or hit me, I don't know you anymore Lucas, you aren't the man I used to love, I can't take seeing you with another girl when you are supposed to be with me, you're constantly partying or drinking and I cant take it anymore…we're over Lucas" Haley said running up to her room and falling on her bed crying.

"Hales" Nathan said walking into her bedroom and shutting the door back behind him .

"I'm so sorry Nate, its all my fault" she said crying and burying her face in his chest as he sat on her bed.

"Don't think that Hales, its Luke's fault for not loving you…like I always have…I've always loved you Hales" Nathan told her softly holding her closed him.

Haley lifted her head and looked at him, secretly she had always wanted him to tell her this she had liked Nathan as more then friends first but then when he didn't love her back she settled for his brother and then eventually fell in love with him "I love you too" she whispered back to him.

He smiled and kissed her softly "I should probably go now" he said and stood up.

"Don't go, stay…please" Haley asked him?

"Anything for you Haley" he smiled and crawled onto the bed next to her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Luke is lucky to have you cause you deserve better" Nathan told her depressed at the fact that they both wanted to be together but she was still with his brother.

"Had me…I broke up with him" Haley whispered happily.

"That's good cause you deserve better…you deserve soo much more" Nathan said happy that they could be together now and that Haley didn't have to be treated bad anymore.

"Do I deserve you" she asked him softly?

"You deserve anything your beautiful heart desires" Nathan chuckled and kissed her passionately.

**The End**


End file.
